See You Later
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Written before episode 3.05, based on the gay bar spoilers.  Basically: Kurt runs into Dave at Scandals.  Kurtofsky.


**Title:** See You Later  
><strong>Author:<strong> owlssayhoooot  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 628  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> For episode 3.05 "The First Time."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> regular-lord-joesus was talking about the spoiler of the "really sweet scene" between Kurt and Dave at the bar and how it was possibly Kurt asking Dave to come back to McKinley. So I wrote this. That's basically the gist of it though, yes :)  
><strong>AN:** Again, written for regular-lord-joesus and the rest of the pirates who reblogged that post. Except I started writing it before the whole thing where we find out that Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian all go to the bar together, so just… ignore that spoiler? Yes. Haha Anywho, I hope you all like this :D

* * *

><p>"David? What… what are you doing here?"<p>

"I… Kurt. I'm, uh. I'm here with Sebastian."

"Who?"

Dave pointed over at him. "The guy over there talking to your dapper hobbit boyfriend. Dude's my cousin."

"Talking to… what?" Kurt whipped his head back around to see that yes, Blaine was indeed talking to a rather tall, exceedingly attractive boy. Kurt glared at the two of them heatedly before finally turning his attention back to Dave. "Well then."

Dave glanced back at Blaine and Sebastian mingling and chuckled. "I think Seb wants your boy there, Fancy."

Kurt glared at him as well. "That's very reassuring, thank you," he said curtly and grabbed the stool next to Dave. "So. Where have you been anyway? I heard you transferred somewhere, yes?"

"Oh," said Dave, and scratched the back of his neck in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Yeah. Sebastian actually goes to Dalton so I kinda transferred there."

Kurt only stared at him dubiously. "You transferred to Dalton. _Dalton_. Where there's just boys and everyone's in blazers and the entire school is shut down when the Warblers put on a performance, that Dalton. You did. _You_."

"Uhm… yes? They have that no tolerance policy shit and… I dunno, it's nice."

"Wow, I. I don't even know what to say. Are you…"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

Dave stared at him for a moment before shrugging as he fiddled with the glass in front of him. "I don't know, I… I guess I am. For the most part anyway. Or I'm getting there, at least. I miss people though. Azimio, my dad, you… hell, I even miss Hudson sometimes," he said with a laugh.

"Did you just…?"

"Yeah," replied Dave gruffly, "I miss you, Fancy. A lot, actually."

Kurt stared. He'd never really heard such raw honesty coming from the other boy. "If I'm being completely honest? I miss you, too, sometimes." He smiled softly, biting his lip and letting his gaze linger for a moment on the bar countertop. "I don't know, it's just… not exactly the same without you there, I guess. It's sort of weird, really."

"Yeah, I bet it's different without me throwing slushies at everyone all the time, right?" said Dave with a snort.

"That's not what I mean at all, actually. And all the hockey guys who are going around bullying people now. They even slushied Finn on the first day of school and then they keep targeting this exchange student from Ireland, Rory. It's sad, really. It… it probably never would have happened if you were still there, with the whole Bully Whips thing, you know."

Dave sighed, licking his lips as he thought. "What're you trying to do to me, Kurt? I can't just come back, I'm already out and yeah, it's actually pretty fucking awesome, so why would I want to go"

"I'm not saying you have to come back and actually be out, just… I don't know. You somehow made things much more bearable when you were doing the Bully Whips thing and I think it could be good for a lot of people actually. Just… think about it. Okay?" Kurt hopped off the bar stool, straightening out his clothes and huffing slightly. "I have to go break up Blaine and your _cousin_ now, my god. Blaine never could control his actions while he drank and always ends up flirting with every person within a mile's radius. But… it was nice seeing you, David. And don't forget what I said."

"I'll think about it," Dave replied after a moment, and then amended his statement. "I'll see you later."

It wasn't a goodbye. A 'see you later' implied they would see each other again. And they would. If Dave had any say in it.

_Fin._


End file.
